The Chase
by Panda.exe
Summary: Request by a friend of mine. Underfell! Undyne battle with Frisk in Pacifist. 'This kid is really something...'


PandaLuver14: Request by Goldenmariokirby quinn and also some OCs on the story are by Goldenmariokirby quinn too. This scene was taken from a Roleplay. This look like a Undyne battle but in Underfell version. Enjoy! :3

 **Again I don't own Underfell and the OC. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Undyne is doing the same route shes doing for years chasing humans to send the souls to King Asgore. She need to send the last soul to break the barrier once and for all to revenge the humans for trapping them there. As she is walking, she sees Snowy near the entrance of the Waterfall.

''Snowy?'' She ask. The snow creature suddenly groans and shuffles away.

''Don't you dare to shuffle away! I'm having a bad day...'' Undyne said and sigh. Snowy looks scares and mumbles something that Undyne couldn't understand but she did notice he was scare. ''Can you tell me why you're scared?''

Snowy writes on the snow. '' _Those monsters keep hurting me and breaking me.''_

''Oh... You know you can always tell me and I beat their butts.'' She said.

Snowy look at her and write on the snow again. _''You do that for_ _me?''_

''Yeah I love the violence!'' Undyne grins and Snowy smile. ''Hey you're smiling!'' She said. Snowy writes on the snow. _''I just want to be loved!''_ Undyne put her hand on his head. ''You have my love. Is that enough?'' Snowy smile again and hugs her. The fish lady pats his back. ''Enough with the hugging.'' Snowy let go but still have a smile on his face. She smile back. ''I hope you feel better.''

Snowy makes a noise that means thank you.

Undyne looks at him and hugs Snowy which he hugs her back until them hear a squeal. She stand up and grab her spears. ''Who squeal?!''

She sees the same grinning human with his friends she growls. ''Get that grin off of your face!'' Flowey mumbles. ''She's scarier than I though...''

''You can say that again.'' Another human who was with them said. Frisk shout happily. ''Oh my gosh! I though it was going to be hard to make you my friend like I did with Papyrus but I was wrong! You so nice in your heart!'' Snowy make a confused noise.

Undyne blushes a little and groans. ''Shut up!'' She trow a lot of spears at Frisk. The human dodges them then he and his friends run away.

''Get back here you freak!'' She yelled and trow another spear at him Frisk just giggles while running away knowing that the fish lady have a good heart. She yelled with anger and Snowy groans trying to stop Undyne chasing the human. ''Let me kill the human!''

''She's right behind us!'' Flowey said. ''She is nice, I know she is!'' He says running a little faster and Snowy making noises to stop the human. Flowey just frown and close his eyes.

Undyne trow him more spears. ''You can't run forever!'' Frisk grab a umbrella before running again it was raining.

She fall on the floor. ''Damn it!'' She stand up and Snowy fall in front of her. ''No he got away!'' Undyne said and trow her spears on the floor madly. Snowy groans looking at the rain and then look where Frisk went. He try to crawl away as he melts. Undyne looks at him and widened eyes. ''Snowy stop come back!''

Snowy whine and whimpers about him falling apart the fish lady grab him and run backs. ''Hang in there!'' She put Snowy intro a ice machine. The machine made Snowy perfect again. ''Are you alright?'' She ask. Snowy gives a thumb up. ''Don't worry Snowy I'll revenge you.'' She said. Snowy make a happy noise and puts a top hat with a umbrella on his head.

Undyne follow where the human went and sees him looking at something beautiful. ''You though you see the last of me?'' She ask. Frisk didn't answer because he was busy staring at the beautiful sight in front of him. She growls. ''Human don't ignore me!'' She trow the spears at him.

The human dodge them and looks at Undyne.

''Human prepared to die!'' Undyne said. ''Why can't we be friends?'' Frisk ask. ''You're the enemy of our hopes and dreams!'' She yelled.

''No i'm not I just want to be friends.'' Frisk said and smile. Undyne gritted her teeth and trow spears at him. ''Shut up and meet your fate already!''

The gang start to runs again and Snowy groans having to chase them again but Undyne appeared in front of them. ''You won't escape this time!'' She pointed the spear at Frisk and Flowey widened his eyes. ''Come on Undyne we don't need to settle this through killing each other you know...'' The human said.

''We have to that's the rule it kill or be killed!'' Undyne hit the floor with her foot.

Monster Kid frown. "You guys have been so nice to me even though at first I didn't want your pity I'll hold her off."

''Kid be careful...'' Frisk said. ''I will don't worry...'' Monster Kid said as the gang escape.

Undyne looks at Monster Kid. ''What are you doing?!''

"Frisk is the only one who has been kind to me, everyone else treated me wrongly all because I have no arms!" Monster Kid yelled and Undyne growls. ''Don't trust that human his the one we all here in the first place!'' Monster Kid think of her weaknesses and said. "He can't be the only human who did it because he is too nice!" Undyne was gonna speak until she have though of the other human who was with Mr. Bone-Jingle. ''N-No humanity is cruel.'' She said.

''Not all of it!'' Monster Kid defend. ''Stop getting in my way!'' Undyne yelled.

Monster Kid headbutts Undyne but he gets knock out. Undyne looks at Monster Kid and sigh. Snowy help Monster Kid out.

The fish lady widened her eyes. ''The human!'' She run back to find the human and she finds the human near the entrance of Hot Land.

''Come back here human!'' She run toward him as she run forward the bridge she feel her armor getting hotter and hotter. She breath deeply. ''So Hot... I-I have to keep going.'' She fall to the floor Undyne though she was gonna be a fish chicken until Frisk pours water on her.

Undyne blinks her eyes and looks at Frisk in silence. ''Are you ok?'' Flowey ask. ''Undyne?'' Frisk ask worry.

She turn around and walks away leaving with no answers.

 _''This kid is really something...''_ Undyne though.


End file.
